mystuffcozwhynotfandomcom-20200214-history
Lose My Breath
Lose My Breath by Destiny's Child is a song featured in 4x03, the third episode of Season Four. It is sung by Kitty and Tina with the Cheerios. Lyrics Kitty: Hit me! Kitty with the Cheerios (Tina): Can you keep up? (Baby boy), make me lose my breath (Bring the noise), make me lose my breath (Hit me hard), make me lose my breath, hah hah Can you keep up? (Baby boy), make me lose my breath (Bring the noise), make me lose my breath (Hit me hard), make me lose my breath, hah hah Tina (with the Cheerios): Oooh I put it right there, made it easy for you to get to Now you wanna act like ya don't know what to do After I done everything that you asked me (Grabbed you, grind you, liked you, tried you Moved so fast baby now I can't find you) Kitty (with the Cheerios): Oooh I'm startin' to believe that I'm way too much for you All that talk but it seems like it can't come through All them lies like you could satisfy me, (Now I see where believing you got me Gave you the wheel, but you can't drive me) the Cheerios (Kitty and Tina): Can you keep up? (Baby boy), make me lose my breath (Bring the noise), make me lose my breath (Hit me hard), make me lose my breath, hah hah Can you keep up? (Baby boy), make me lose my breath (Bring the noise), make me lose my breath (Hit me hard), make me lose my breath, hah hah Tina (with the Cheerios): Oooh Two things I don't like when I tryin' to get my groove Is a partner that meets me only half way and just can't prove Take me out so deep (when you know you can't swim) Need a lifeguard (and I need protection) To put it on me deep (in the right direction) Kitty (with the Cheerios): Oooh You understand the facts that I'm tryin' to give to you You movin' so slow like you just don't have a clue Didn't mama teach you to (give affection?) I know the difference of a man (and an adolescent) (It ain't) you boo, so get to steppin' Kitty with the Cheerios (Tina): Can you keep up? (Ooooh) Baby boy, make me lose my breath (my breath!) Bring the noise, make me lose my breath Hit me hard, make me lose my breath (hah hah) Can you keep up? Baby boy, make me lose my breath (my breath!) Bring the noise, make me lose my breath Hit me hard, (make me lose my breath), hah hah Can you keep up? (oooh) Baby boy, make me lose my breath (make me lose my) Bring the noise, make me lose my breath (my breath!) Hit me hard, hah hah (with Myron: Can you keep up?) (Oooh) Baby boy, make me lose my breath Bring the noise, make me lose my breath Hit me hard, make me lose my breath Tina (with the Cheerios): Oooh Kitty (with the Cheerios): If you can't make me say ("oooh") Like the beat of this (drum) Why you ask for some and you really want (none) If you can't make me say "oooh" (Backup Dancers: oooh, oooh) Like the beat of this groove (You don't have no business in this Here's your papers, baby you are dismissed) Cheerios: Come on, breathe with me Hah, hah Darkchild, come on The Cheerios (Kitty and Tina): Can you keep up? (Baby boy), make me lose my breath (Bring the noise), make me lose my breath (Hit me hard), make me lose my breath, hah hah Can you keep up? (Baby boy), make me lose my breath (Bring the noise), make me lose my breath (Hit me hard), make me lose my breath, hah hah Can you keep up? (Baby boy), make me lose my breath (Bring the noise), make me lose my breath (Hit me hard), make me lose my breath, hah hah Can you keep up? (Baby boy), make me lose my breath (Bring the noise), make me lose my breath (Hit me hard), make me lose my breath Kitty and Tina: Hah hah